Ile Andres
One of the seven major cities on Khrysaphylan, Ile Andres is a human stronghold in the Fields of Baristan. The city surrounded by a large stone wall, with a thick layer almost 10 ft thick at the bottom. The city is broken up into six quarters, with the commoner district being the lowest and the Castle of the Lions being elevated above all the others. Landmarks Castle District Filled solely by the incredible Castle of the Lions, the Castle District stands on the tallest point of Ile Andres. *Castle of the Lions - A castle in the center of the town. Houses the Royal family. **The Galestein Chapel - A massive chapel used for ceremonies in the Castle of the Lions. Most Ile Andrians who have been in the Castle have been in the Galestein Chapel. Noble District The Noble District is split into two separate areas by the Castle of the Lions. This district houses most of the nobility of the city as well as the famous Gladiator Arena in the western district. Only those with specialized passports can get into the noble district. *The Gilded Knight - A tavern/inn in the eastern section of the noble district. *Gladiator Arena - An arena for gladiator battles in the noble quarter of the city. *Hobark Museum - A museum dedicated to the arts in Ile Andres. *The Noble Steed - Renown horse trainer located in the western section of the noble district. Supplies most of the trained horses for the Gladiator Arena. Gladiator District The gladiator district is more appropriately the middle class district. There are a variety of housing in this area for the not quite noble, but better off then the commoners. There are also varieties of entertainment, including a theatre. But for what it's named for, the gladiators who populate the arena all live here and look forward to competing in the grand arena. There are training camps, weaponsmiths and other needed gear for gladiatorial combat. *The Broken Dragon - A guild house of warriors. Said to have fought in the Dragon Wars and brought down a number of dragons. Only humans are allowed in the guild and as a joining ritual they must survive an encounter with a dragon. *Dragon's Final Rest - A tavern/inn in the Gladiator district. *Hammer's Blow - The main smithy of the Gladiator district. Mostly produces weapons for the arena battles, but also produces armor for the Ile Andrian army when their blacksmiths are overtaxed. *Shimmerlight Theatre - A theatre of the arts in the gladiator district. Even the nobility sometimes attend the plays and shows that occur in this play house. Currently showing: The Hearts of the Wellards. Market District *The King's Marketplace **The Healthy Herb - A store devoted to the growth of various plants. Also deals in potions and infusions. **Lord Eris' Finery - A house for fine regalia. **Salvatore's Athenaeum - A library in the marketplace. **Shoes and Cresents - A blacksmith located in the marketplace devoted to the commonplace items such as horseshoes that need to be replaced and maintained when traveling. **Storm's Descent - A magic item trader in the marketplace. *The Nexus Way - Local entrance into the Nexus way system to teleport to other towns. Religion District The district devoted to the gods, the religious district is populated by the holy people of Ile Andres. *Divinity's Breath - A house devoted to the services of the temples. Several temples have representatives at this house to provide assistance to their followers. *The Temple of the Mourning Gods - Temple devoted to the main gods of the Ile Andrians. *Temple of Odal - Temple devoted to the god Odal. *Temple of Thurd - Small temple devoted to the goddess Thurd. Commoner District The lowest and first entered district of Ile Andres, the commoner district is poorly maintained compared to the other major cities. Only Mule's Run in Valencia is as poorly maintained, though that is an area outside of Valencia proper. *The Axe and Frog - An inn in the commoner district. *The Crying Wench - A seedy tavern in the commoner district. Habited by the poor and criminal in the city. Notable Story Events *First Major City entered during Session 14 - Balagen 18 - 22 Category:Cities Category:Ile Andres Category:Khrysaphylan